


Lessons in Self Control

by knight7272



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: (Rewrite) when Griselda needs help with a lesson and the Winx will help but Griselda has something planned too but what does this lesson have to do with an angry Bloomix fairy





	Lessons in Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own winx club  
> the Bloomix Song Lyrics belong to me

 

At Alfea

"hello Winx" says Griselda entering the main part of the Winx's room

"as you probably know next week I plan to hold the lesson you all learned in your Sophmore year but I need your help to teach the new Sophmores a different lesson"

"where is it, where is it" says an angry voice as the sound of furniture being smashed

Griselda senses the high level of Anger coming from Bloom and her Bloomix form in her magic

"let me guess Bloom is angry and Selina is trying to calm her down" asks Griselda

"Bloom please Calm down" says Selina

"She can't find one of her boxing gloves" Spoke Layla

* * *

 

in the Alfea courtyard

"girls transform and try and beat me" says a confident Griselda

"magic Winx Butterflix" says Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Musa

one Butterflix song and transformation sequence later

"magic Winx Bloomix" says bloom

Bloomix, Bloomix

Bloomix, Bloomix

there's a fire new type of power

a crown with red/orange/dark gem forms on Bloom's forehead and Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns into a dark red colour

raging bright,

and a light blue/blue/white/energy attach to her hands and covers her entire body

but intenser when it's ours

and Bloom closes her hand and the energy disappears revealing 5 bracelets on her wrists and a Dark blue/light blue armour body suit

with dragon scales cover the entire outfit with leggings and footwear in the Colours of her Bloomix outfit

Bloom's Bloomix wings burst out her back

we can share the magic of the Dragonfiree!

"Bloom Fairy of the Dragonflame" says Bloom

"bring it on Winx" says Griselda

"Volcanic Attack" shouts Bloom Launching a stream of volcanic energy at Griselda

"Flamus Extinguishus" says Griselda who puts out the volcanic attack

"blast of strings" shouts Musa launching a barrage of music strings towards Griselda

"Enversio Cinosmab" says Griselda which stops the strings

"Gigabyte Data Blast shouts Tecna

"Absorbus" says Griselda

"Morphix hurricane shouts Layla

"Deflectus" says Griselda as the hurricane is sent up into the sky

"Bloom of nature shouts Flora

"reflect shield" says Griselda

"Gathering of light" shouts Stella

"barrier absorb" shouts Griselda blocking the attack

"she's gotten better since last time" says Stella

Griselda looks at Bloom

"I don't understand why Sky fell for a fairy that couldn't beat the Trix and Valtor by herself and honestly I think Sky is better of with Diaspro and that the great dragon made a mistake in choosing you as the keeper of its power" says Griselda

"Grselda Shut up" says Bloom getting Angry

"Griselda have you lost it" says Tecna

"Trust me" says Griselda

"I don't get why you're mother even gave birth to bitch who leaving a king for a nobody and a woman at that" Griselda spoke

"Griselda if you don't shut I will and I swear to the great dragon I will roast you alive then something inside Bloom snaps

"all right that does it no more miss fairy" says Bloom as the gem in her crown and Bloomix form glows brightly and her cyan eyes glow bright Orange and the tone of her voice changes

"Time unleash my most dangerous Spell" says Bloom in a voice that unerves all the students watching who start to run behind the Winx

"Supervolcanic eruption..." says Bloom raising her arms and flames from 5 miles away is drawn towards her and starts to form a 5000 degree Fireball and Bloom looks around scanning for her target and focusing her sight on Griselda and continuing to charge up her attack

Griselda scowled and narrows her eye while the other Winx and Selina attempt to calm Bloom down

"no Bloom please don't do it" shouts Stella

"Bloom can you hear me please don't do it" shouts Musa

"You're not going to get through to her she's lost control" shouts Griselda

"No way Stella Griselda has to pay for what she said" says Bloom now sounding very very angry

as Faragonda, Wizgiz and Palladium enter the Courtyard and see a very enraged Bloom

"Griselda what have you done" Wizgiz spoke

"I know what I was doing" replies Griselda

"you of all people should be aware of how dangerous Bloom's power is when she gets really mad and glowy" says Palladium remembering what happened in the magical reality chamber in Bloom's first year

Griselda let out a slight growl showing She was getting frustrated with her Colleagues who are trying to get through to Bloom

Bloom finishes charging her attack and looks at her target with 1 thought in mind

"I'd get down if I were you" Griselda spoke

"Time for you to die Griselda" Bloom spoke like a different

"Super Volcanic Eruption Full power" Bloom shouted and Bloom then fires her Supervolcanic eruption attack at Griselda

"flamus extinguishus Maximum power" says Griselda smirking

as the 2 spells collide

"Selina now" says Layla

Selina in Serpentix form flies up to Bloom and puts her hand on Bloom's face

"Bloom please listen to me it's over you won it's over" says Selina as the flames engulf her and she feels a burning pain around her

"Bloom you're hurting me I beg you stop" groans Selina in pain

"BLOOM STOP" shouts Selina

Bloom's eyes return to normal and Selina hears the sound of crying as Tears run down Bloom's face and hit the grass

"Griselda I'm so sorry for what I said I'd do to you" says Bloom still crying

"so what was the point of saying that Griselda" asks Tecna

"I had 2 reasons for doing that girls and for starters it gave Bloom the chance to let off some steam and second look at her Fairy form" explains Griselda

the Winx look and see the Bloomix outfit disappearing and being replaced with a Butterflix outfit

"I hope you all learned something today" says Griselda

"a fairy's emotions are a powerful weapon but if you let those emotions overwhelm you then you can become just as dangerous to your friends as to your enemies and Miss Bloom proves my point because the moment she blew her temper she became as dangerous to everyone here as any magic would be" explains Griselda

"Selina I hope you also learned something as well" says Faragonda

"I did" says Selina

"Tell us please" asks Avalon

"I learned that I have a lot of work ahead to help rein in Bloom's volcanic temper" scoffs Selina

"now class dismissed" announces Griselda

later on at the lake

as Bloom lays against a tree with her Girlfriend next to her

"I have a serious anger management problem" Bloom spoke as Selina strokes her Hair

"Yeah you do but there are way to control it" Selina spoke as she hands Bloom a book on meditation

as Bloom and Selina practice some of the techniques

meanwhile in Faragonda's office

"I'll tell you I've never seen Bloom get that angry before" says Palladium

"well at least with Bloom's rage gone she won't be exploding again any time soon" says Wizgiz

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" says Faragonda

"why is that?" asks Palladium

"well whenever Bloom gets angry enough to lose her temper then her attacks are very powerful but that temper is her greatest weakness because if a villain like Valtor could get Bloom to lose her temper like she did then and I suggest we improve Safety for should She explode like that again" explains Avalon

"you're worried that her explosive temper might become a major problem" says Griselda

"Avalon I want you to run some anger management classes with Bloom and try as many ways to help her rein that fiery temper in" Faragonda spoke

 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Griselda count hold her own against the winx but would it be the same with the Winx with Butterflix and 1 very angry Bloomix fairy  
> After receiving a guest review suggesting how I can improve so I decided to give this a rewrite


End file.
